


Heart On His Sleeve

by happygolovely



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Flowers, Gay Bar, Handkerchief Code, Jazz - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Queer History, Romance, The Iceberg Lounge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygolovely/pseuds/happygolovely
Summary: He led him out of the office and onto the upper floor overlooking the lounge. Pointed out all the colors and patterns, explained their meanings. A sea of expressions and desires, painted across the room. A second language being spoken by everyone except Ed.





	Heart On His Sleeve

Oswald Cobblepot was somewhat of an expert in the code. He spoke fluently in colors and patterns. He could tell you what a man wanted by the cut of his suit, the placement of his handkerchief.

It was very clear that this particular man had no idea what he wanted. The colors garish, the implied messages crude and contradictory. Clearly an ametuer  at best or worse a dabbler.

Someone who thought they could dip their toes without falling deep. He never understood that. He was a confirmed bachelor and that's all there was to it. Never an ounce of uncertainty or regret.

This man seemed to be brimming with anxiety and uncertainty.

Oswald hired him anyway. He was a good piano player.

If as Oswald suspected, he wasn’t the type to frequent this establishment he would quickly learn to keep his mouth shut. Out of respect for the patrons, fear of Oswald’s retribution.

It didn’t matter either way.

The lounge was packed to the gills, a very lucrative night. Oswald mingled with his customers, accepting compliments back handed or otherwise. Envy isn't a color everyone wore well and it certainly didn’t look good on them. He sipped his drink, far above the madding crowd.

Eyes fixed to the man on stage. He was an excellent performer if a little excessive for Oswald’s tastes. Smoke and mirrors. No substance.

The voice high and haunting. Although he played piano, the man himself was a reed instrument. Violin perhaps.

He finished his performance, stood up and took a bow. That’s when he spotted it. The fabric wrapped around his arm over his suit.

Hunter green with a kelly green stripe. Right side.

That wouldn’t do at all.

He was of course free to pursue his interests outside of work. Not on Oswald’s dime.

He applauded politely. Quickly took to the stage and announced a change in schedule. Victor’s knife throwing act. Not Oswald’s preference but to each their own.

He dragged the piano player backstage and into his office. Poured them both a drink and handed it to him silently.

“You’ve been working here how long Mister….”

“Nygma. Edward Nygma. Seven days, thirteen hours.”

“Then you must be well aware of the employee dress code.” He gestures to the handkerchief tied around his arm. “That is clearly prohibited.”

Nygma smiled. An unsettling thing to be sure. Oswald hoped never to see it again.

“I thought I was expected to socialize with the clientele, shouldn’t I blend in?”

Oswald sighed. “You have absolutely no idea what they mean.”

“They’re -”

“That wasn’t a question. You’re in need of an education.” he evaluated him carefully. “You seem like the clever sort, I’m sure you’ll pick it up quick enough.”

He led him out of the office and onto the upper floor overlooking the lounge. Pointed out all the colors and patterns, explained their meanings. A sea of expressions and desires, painted across the room. A second language being spoken by everyone except Ed.

Two women against the bar, displaying their colors with their nail varnish. Two men secluded in a corner, exchanging handkerchiefs.

Their legacy, their history. Preserved in the Iceberg Lounge as tradition. The colors they were born into.

“This doesn’t belong to you, it doesn’t belong to any of us. This goes beyond your understanding. Treat it with respect.”

Ed nodded. He still had a hundred questions, taking it all in. There were so many unknown variables, so many unseen combinations.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Oswald smiled. “You should have seen the things you were wearing. It was very interesting.”

Ed thinks about his color combinations and flushes. “Why now? Why did the green bother you so much?”

“Green puts you in circulation, officially. You would have had a lot of interested parties. This is a respectable establishment, I won’t have you do that here.”

“Understood.” There was only one pattern unaccounted for. On Oswald’s right arm, a band made of florals. No one else in the room was wearing anything like that. “May I ask what the florals stand for?”

Oswald reached protectively for the flowers, covering them up. “That’s no concern of yours. Don’t pry where you’re not wanted.”

He left Ed looking out over the lounge, leaning heavily on his cane. A trail of petals at his feet.

Ed experimented with his expanded color palette at home. Trying different combinations and hues. Eventually he assembled a small collection.

Maroon. Stripes. Grey flannel. Houndstooth. Purple. Black velvet.

He left them in a small black box on his desk.

Waited ten minutes. Screaming right on cue.

Oswald interrupted him in the middle of rehearsal. Threw the box at his feet. “Such a kind offer. Thank you, I hate them.”

Ed grinned, set the microphone down. “Though you might want to explore some new textures.”

“You know very well I can’t wear any of these in public. This is massively inappropriate.”

“How long have you had those flowers for? You’re telling me no one’s ever tried to pluck your petals.”

Oswald grits his teeth, gets up on stage. “They weren’t in it for the right reasons. Neither are you. Leave me be.”

“Tell me what reasons, what colors you deem suitable. I can be anything you like.”

Oswald laughs. Never trust a chameleon. The man had no fixed identity, no true center. “Stay green if its suits you, couldn’t care less.”

Ed leaned back against the piano. “You don’t want me on display where everyone can see me. You want me all to yourself.”

Oswald poked him in the chest with his cane. “I have no interest in a man without colors. You’re translucent. Make up your mind already.”

Ed pulled a white lace floral handkerchief out of his pocket and tied to his left side. “How’s that, then?”

Oswald’s heart in his throat. “That’s...that’s quite something.”

Ed tugged at Oswald’s right side, the flowers coming apart in his hands. He took a second matching handkerchief out his pocket and tied it to Oswald’s right arm.

“There. Now we match.”  

Oswald marveled at the fabric, ran his fingers over the lace. No one had ever given him one before.

“It's not completely hideous.”

Ed laughed and smiled. He wanted to see that smile every night, every morning.

“Glad it meets with your approval.”

Oswald watched the show that night. He was usually too busy, only catching it once a week. Tonight he watched.

Ed’s bright hunter green suit, kelly green lapels. White lace on his arm. He winked at Oswald, a nod to their earlier misunderstanding.

He sang a slow and sultry song, something about pouring. Oswald wasn’t paying too much attention, eyes fixed on white lace.

The man next to him was snickering.

“Kelly green huh? Didn't know it was that kinda place.”

Oswald held the door open as Butch threw him out on the sidewalk.

Tossed his money on top of him. Left in a huff.

Butch helped the poor guy to his feet.

“Next time keep your eyes off the green, alright pal? He’s spoken for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Central Color/ Pattern Code
> 
> Floral - romance. right side, wants to be wooed. left side, wants to woo.  
> Hunter Green w. Kelly Green Stripe - sugar relationship. right side, wants to be pampered.  
> White Lace - Victorian Scenes (classic, traditional)  
> White Lace w. Floral - Victorian Romance (high romance) 
> 
> This interpretation is based on my research and understanding of the code, a fascinating piece of LGBTQ history. Happy to answer any additional questions regarding colors and such. 
> 
> tumblr: happygoloony


End file.
